projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
A Family Forgotten
|imageIcon=GreyBook|Rarity=uncommon|TrueType=Books |TypeFormat=Book|Description = A small and worn book.|SellsToMerchantPrice = 15}} A Family Forgotten is an uncommon book in Salt. It can be obtained by looting pirates. Source * Pirate Content Nearly half a century ago, four brothers were born to a single mother of the Port of Whispers. Tis a horrid place for any mother to raise children, let alone a single mother raising four boys. The Port of Whispers was a poor and crime ridden city, full of filth and government corruption. If you could sum up the moral code of the land it would be this: survive or die. And so children born into this land learn to either fight and earn their independence, or surrender and become a servant. The four brothers learned very early on that if they were to survive in the Port of Whispers, they would need to stick together. As time went on the boys grew very close and developed an almost unbreakable bond. They looked out for each other. Fought for each other. They would even die for each other if it came to it. As they grow older they sought revenge on the government of their home island. Corruption in the city had driven their family apart and brought poverty and crime to their land. Banding together, they overthrew the politicians and leaders of the government, seeking to set up their own political system. A fair system that would not steal from the people but give back to those it served. Over time though the brothers grew cold and distant from the very people they set out to serve. Greed injected its way into their veins and they began hoarding treasures for themselves. Eventually, the people rose up, just as the brothers had once done, in an attempt to overthrow the corruption. Though this time, the people were not successful. The brothers became ruthless in their defense, hanging anyone who threatened their rule. Eventually, the people gave in and the anarchy subsided. All seemed well for years but over time the land began to dwindle in its population. Fearing the terrible rule of the brothers, the people sought life in other areas of the world and slowly left the Port of Whispers. Over time there was nothing left but the four brothers and the mountain of treasure they had built. With their abundance of gold and no people to take from, their insatiable thirst for wealth grew even stronger. Eventually, even the bond between them, woven as children on the streets began to tear. The brothers became jealous and paranoid of one another, fearing each was out to get the other. They eventually agreed to split up the wealth between them and go their separate ways. And so each brother with his cut of the wealth, took a ship and headed out into the sea. Not much is known as to the whereabouts of the brothers today. Rumor has it that they have become vicious pirate lords gaining not only wealth but the loyalty of an entire crew of men, ready to do their bidding. What is known is this. Greed can make enemies of even the closest of friends, leaving a family once bound by blood, now forgotten. Category:Books Category:Lore